


Attached

by orphan_account



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Introspection, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 07:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21295934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Izaya Orihara was the luckiest person she'd ever met.
Relationships: Orihara Izaya/Yagiri Namie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Attached

“You gotta stop picking fights with Shizuo-kun,” Namie chided, as she finished wrapping a slender wrist in thick gauze. “You’re going to get yourself killed.”

The fact that he hadn’t been yet amazed her. She was not exaggerating when she said her boss was the luckiest person she’d ever met. 

Being an informant was a dangerous enough job as it was. People were willing to do drastic things to keep their secrets hidden. She should know, she had been one of those people herself with the whole head debacle. But the fact that he kept adding to his dangerous lifestyle by actively pissing dangerous off - especially monsters like Shizuo Heiwajima - definitely made her question how he avoided becoming a bloody smear on the ground constantly, and in her mind, it was just pure luck. 

But his luck wasn’t perfect. There were moments like these, where he came back a bit bruised or a bit bloody, a sign that at some point, his charade of being untouchable and perfect had faltered, that someone had gotten the best of him. And to her, he was still lucky to even leave said situations with a few stray cuts and bruises. What if one day, he daringly toed the line between life and death once more and got himself in a situation he couldn’t run or fight out of? What then? 

Izaya’s vermillion-red eyes looked up at her. Around one of them was an ugly, blackish purple ring, making this one of the few instances she could recall of Shizuo actually managing to land a hit on Izaya. He claimed in his story retelling that Shizuo had only managed to graze his eye, which Namie believed fully. Had it been a full hit, Namie was pretty sure Izaya wouldn’t have a face anymore. 

He smirked at her and immediately a sense of dread came over her. It was one of his cruel, triumphant smirks, the ones he gave when someone provided him with material for a taunt. Tilting his head, he cooed, “Aw, Namie-chan, I didn’t know you cared so much. Patching me up and giving me life advice? When’d you grow so attached, tell me?” 

Namie immediately bristled at the words and chucked the roll of gauze at him, which of course, he annoyingly dodged with just a simple duck of his head. Glaring at him, she hissed, “Don’t flatter yourself. I only want to keep you alive so I can have my paycheck.” Then, nodding towards the first aid kit, she coldly said, “Fix yourself up now.” before promptly storming out of the bathroom. 

She knew it was an immature reaction. She knew she should be long used to the fact that Izaya was an asshole and always would be one. She knew that she shouldn’t allow him to get under her skin, but that particular jab he said _ did _ bother her, because it was true. 

Deep down, somehow, some way, she’d grown to care for the bastard. Grew to care when she saw him hurt, and was fearful of him dying for Christ’s sake! 

And to be perfectly frank, that terrified her. 

It terrified her because Izaya was a bad person to get attached to in more ways than one. For one thing, he was an asshole. A first-class manipulator. If he ever found out about her true feelings, if he hadn’t already, then it was game over for her. He would either use her feelings to string her along, or use them to mock her with until all that she was left feeling was the sticky, gooey black hate within her. 

She sure knew how to pick them, didn’t she?  
But even if there was an incredibly rare chance that he’d actually return her affections, she’d still be wary, because he treated his own life as if it was some sort of game. What if one day she fell irreparably, irreversibly in love with him, only for him one day to never come home? Only to find out he’d been smashed like a bug under one of the vending machines Shizuo threw, or shot up by some vengeful gang member? 

His luck was going to run out one day, she was sure of it, and when it did, she wasn’t sure he was going to survive it. 

And if he died, where did that leave her? 

So, she would keep her heart guarded and prepared. Try her best not to let his verbal barbs get to her. But even amidst her anger, she couldn’t help but mentally urge, ‘Please, Izaya. Change.’ 

‘For your sake, and mine.’

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this. I feel like a lot of it is awkwardly worded and I am not completely satisfied with this, but I have had this idea for years and I wanted to get rid of it finally. Plus, I mean, I need to write Namie at least once on this new account because she is criminally underrated. So is IzaNamie for that matter. 
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoyed and critique is appreciated. 
> 
> Have an amazing day!


End file.
